


The Round Green Door

by orphan_account



Series: Doors [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Dwarf Friendhsip, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Science experiment gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best piece of advice I have? If a group of scientists ask you to be their 'guinea pig' for an experiment involving alternate universes and different dimensions DON'T say yes. Unless of course you want to be thrown into strange places and get caught up in dangerous murders, quests and battles. And if it does happen to you please go through the right door. This is the one where I visited Middle Earth and I found myself on a a quest to conquer a dragon and reclaim long forgotten gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So you might recognise this story it is published over at Fanfiction.net. I have an account over there under the name of AvaHughes if you would like to check it out. All I can say is if you find any errors (spelling, sentence structure etc) please tell me! I love to hear feedback and opinions and welcome constructive criticism. At the moment i don't have an update schedule but I may in the future.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit, obviously.**

I suppose I should start from the very beginning. That's where most stories start.

My name is Ava Hughes and I was part of a Science experiment that went a little pear shaped. It was a voluntary thing- I wasn't kidnapped and experimented on or anything- I was ready to do it. It was Saturday the 27th of October 2012. I remember everything about that day. I was wearing jeans, a raincoat and under my wellies I had my lucky rainbow socks.

I was only eighteen and a day. You see they needed someone over the legal age but as young as possible. Preferably the person was short as well so imagine when they found me. A girl just turned eighteen and was only five foot tall. I got the job. I was over half an hour late due wet-weather traffic. I was not to know that half an hour would make the world of difference.

When I got there they weren't very happy, we only had five minutes before the 'door' closed and they had to get me in and out in that time. I was testing a device that lets you travel to alternate universes. We were in such a rush I didn't have time to change into the clothes they'd programmed the machine for. I didn't even take my coat off. With a crackling of electricity and a loud popping noise a door appeared. It was a simple wooden door with a window at the top. After looking back nervously at Mr Stephens, the head Scientist, I opened the door and stepped through.

It worked. On the other side of the door was an alternate universe and I was standing in it. Upon looking around I decided I was in a hall or a ballroom of some sort. There were a few reason I thought it was a ballroom; the ceiling was high and in the centre was a huge chandelier. At the end of the room was a long staircase leading up to a balcony that went all the way around the space so people could see the polished wooden dance floor. Also, because of the couples dressed in tailcoats and colourful ball-gowns twirling about the dance floor.

A girl standing by herself in the corner was staring at me, her chin nearly touching the floor out of shock. Thankfully no one else had noticed me, however, someone would if I didn't get out of he middle of the dance floor. I tried no to bump into anyone as I weaved through the dancing couple and to the edge of the room.

"Where did you come from?" hisses a voice and I jump. The girl from the corner is standing next to me.

"Um I'm not supposed to be here," The girl looks at me with a, duh, kind of expression.

"How did you get in?"

"Through the door, of course," I said. technically it was the truth. I did come through a door, just not the one she wad thinking.

"No you didn't you just appeared! How? Are you at witch?" She asked and her eyes widened.

"I think your corset is too tight! Who ever heard of someone appearing that's nonsense," I bluffed and she raised a dark eyebrow.

"Don't make things up I saw you!" She hissed and then proceed to yell that I was a witch. I tried to tell her to shut up but she wouldn't listen. By now everyone in the ballroom was looking at me.

"Uh hi! I'm not a witch," I looked around in panic. They'd told me a door would appear. They'd showed me the door. It was the door to the lab heavy shiny and silver. When I saw that door I was supposed to go through it.

A door did appear. It wasn't the right door. It was one of those automatic doors with a censor. I went through it anyway.


	2. Upsy Down Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava ends up in a strange place....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear thoughts and/or criticism!

After I'd gone through my very first door I ended up in a supermarket. The supermarket was like the ones in my world. I was trying to figure out what made this world different to ours when a man walked past. And I nearly had a heart attack. Which sounds silly but believe me you would have been shocked too. I was the only person in the entire supermarket- I checked- who was walking on their feet. Absolutely everyone else was going abput their daily business upon their hands. A woman approached me.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. And I panicked.

"I'm just uh shopping," I looked around the asile was in, "For jam! Yum look apricot jam! That's my favourite,"

"Walking with feet was banned by the King over a century ago! Do you want to get arrested?"

"Why on Earth would someone ban walking on feet?" I asked thouroughly confused. The woman looked at me like I had four heads.

"Because of the treaty! Everyone knows that!"

"Um I'm just travelling. I won't be here long," The woman's blue eyes widened.

"How did you get over the border?"

"Sorry?" I asked still confused. By then I'd crouched down so I could hear her.

"Tourists are forbidden! Just please walk on your hands! And leave the country as soon as possible," She sounded stressed and I raised my hands in surrender.

"Fine. I just have one question what country is this?" The woman looked around, which was an impressive feat for someone walking on their hands, and opened her mouth to reply when suddenly four police men burst into the supermarket.

"Where is the foot-walker?" One demanded and I heard someone tell them I was in the condiments aisle. The woman had abandoned me long ago and I panicked as I tried to think of a solution. I looked around. Nothing here that could help me. Except for jam. Maybe I'll throw jam at them. Just then the police rounded the corner.

"There she is!" One yelled and I looked around in panic. At the other end of the aisle I could see at door. It was a round green door. The police men were running towards me from the other direction, surprisingly quickly for people runnin gon their hands. I did what any sensible person would have done it that situation. I sprinted, on my feet of course, for the door. I coud hear my heart beating as I approached the door. Apparently the door could sense I needed to get through and it opened. The last thing I heard was shoppers exclaiming and the police yelling at me to freeze. I dove through the door.


	3. An Elven Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava meets thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual your comments would be valued dearly.

I smacked into a polished wooden floor.

"Ouch," I muttered as I stood up rubbing the front of my head where it hit the floor. This time I had stepped- or rather fell- into a strange room. The roof was curved and the furniture was all wooden. That's when I noticed the fifteen people staring at me in shock. I wondered what they actually saw when I came through the door. I wasn't sure- and I'm still not- if they see the door too or just some random girl falling out of mid-air. Either one would have been quite startling I imagine. Anyway back to those fifteen, they're all just sitting open mouthed. A map and a key are lying on the table. Fifteen men were still staring at me as if I'd just appeared out of thin air, which I had so it was understandable. No one said anything and as it started to grow awkward I spoke up.

"Hello. I'm Ava Hughes. Who are you?" At this point I noticed the epic beards on thirteen out of fifteen men, "Wow. That is so cool! Your beards are all braided and twisted and stuff! How did you do that? How do you do them on your own heads? Or maybe you braid each other's hair! What are you all doing here? No way is it like a beard competition? I don't have a beard. Neither do those two though. We can be moral support! Who's judging? Can I judge? Your beards are all too awesome. But I'm going to pick you because your beard is really long and you're also a ginger. Before you ask I didn't pick him just because I'm ginger too. Ok well I did. But his beard is cool too," By then I had to stop and take a breath. The fifteen men didn't look any less gobsmacked. If anything they looked a little bit more gobsmacked.

"Bilbo who is this?" A man with long dark hair demands.

"She is no hobbit I know," The shortest man answered. He had no beard and curly hair.

"Nor is she a dwarf," said a man with an axe coming out of his face. Not even joking he had an axe just sitting in his forehead like; I'm an axe in his forehead, deal with it.

"She speaks in strange tongues," said another man. He had a cool hat.

"It is sorcery she appeared from naught!" Exclaimed a fat man with a tube beard.

"Look I'm just not from around here! I'll be gone soon. But I'm not magical or anything! Honest! I mean look at these clothes! I'm clearly not from here," I explained and gestured to my colourful outfit. The men all shot me wary looks.

"It is true her clothes are not of any kind I've seen before, though they are bright like hobbits and tight like elves. She could be a spy sent from the elves," Said Balin. He had a long white beard. To prevent confusion I'm going to start calling them by their names. Of course they hadn't introduced themselves then but it's easier.

"Oh yes I'm here to see what you want for Christmas," I said sarcastically. Apparently Christmas did not exist in that world because all the dwarves gave me blank stares, "No Christmas? Ok then. I'm not a spy. I don't want any trouble. I'll be gone soon,"

"She is no spy. She is far too foolhardy," Said Gandalf. He's a tall wizard with a long grey beard.

"Yeah I'm not a spy!" I agreed, "Wait hang on did you just call me stupid?" No one was paying any attention to me. They were too busy whispering about what sinister things I could be up too.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a spy? I'm just waiting for the door!" I yelled and the whispering stopped.

"I do not think her a spy," Said Bilbo and I smiled as nicely as I could at him.

"Thank you!"

"But she is unnatural. Girls do not appear as she," Argued Balin and they were at it again. I just seriously hoped that someone evil never did appear out of nowhere because they would kill the dwarves while they were arguing about whether the enemy was as spy from the elves. I got bored very quickly of their conversation and sat on the floor waiting for them to make a decision. In fact I remember counting the seconds (one hundred and seventeen) until they made their minds up.

"On what business are you here?" Asked Gandalf and I sighed.

"It's a really long and confusing story. Especially as you lot don't even have electricity. What is your business here?" In the end they agreed to tell me their business if I told them mine. I refused to go first so they told me their story. Turned out the fifteen of them were going on an adventure to win the dwarves' (Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Balin, Dwalin and Thorin) mountain full of gold that was being held captive by a dragon. You know your average situation. Gandalf the wizard and Bilbo the Burglar hobbit were here to help.

"Okie dokie then, my business. I'll be gone soon," Fili pointed out that I've said that before and I told him to shut up and listen, "I'm just waiting for the door. You see I was a test for a machine that lets me pass through worlds and it went a bit wrong so I've been through doors and before I was in this weird place where everyone is upside down and I was going to throw jam at the police but then my door came. I'm from a land far away. I'll be gone soon,"

"How soon?" asked Thorin. He didn't like me very much back then.

"Um soon, I think. My other trips have been short…. Where are we again?"

"Could she not travel with us Thorin? At least until she recovers her wits," Asked Ori and Thorin looks more than a little stressed.

"What a nice thought Ori! But I'm not crazy," I said and smiled at him. He was a thoughtful less manly dwarf.

"No," Said Thorin with a glare in my direction.

"She is in an unfamiliar land," added Kili much to Thorin's disappointment. I got the feeling they were just trying to wind him up.

"No," Do I even need to tell you who said that?

"What if word spreads around of her? People will associate the witch with us," Bofur pointed out and I nodded. I didn't really want to go but winding up Thorin was fun.

"Perhaps she could come," Says Gandalf and I knew Thorin wasn't going to argue because Gandalf hadn't made it an option. My fate was sealed. I was going on that adventure.

"She may prove to be an elf spy yet," Argued Balin. He didn't like winding Thorin up apparently.

"Oh my god!" I said and refrained from banging my head on the wall.

"She is coming master dwarf. I wish to keep a watch over her," That was Gandalf. And that was the end of discussion. Thorin turned to Bilbo and informed him that he liked six eggs with his ham fried not poached. All the other dwarves took their orders and Bilbo looked tired. He then set about finding places for everyone to sleep, he had to make a few beds out of chairs and things but eventually everyone had a place to sleep. Even I did. Not that I needed it. I wasn't in the least bit tired. Instead I lay there looking at the ceiling and replaying the strange events of my evening. My thoughts drifted to the dwarves as I got sleepier. They're not that short for dwarves, really. I mean Thorin was my height! But then again I'm only five foot, which is short for an eighteen year old human girl. Finally I fell into a sleep where I dreamed of jam, acrobatic police officers and weird treaties.


	4. Flowers for Thorin's Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally on the adventure! Feel free to comment or tell me if you find a mistake.

It's funny how we can forget really obvious things easily. For example when I woke up the next morning I had a small panic attack. Where on earth was I? This certainly wasn't my roof, mine was white and covered with sticky notes my friends had written on and covered my room with. They say silly things like "Why swear when you can say mustard?" and "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Then I remembered that, of course, I wasn't on Earth. Not my earth anyway. I was in Middle Earth and today was the day we were to start our adventure, as Gandalf called it. The other dwarves sleeping in the living room were all still asleep and I was upset I didn't have a permanent marker handy, mind you they already had ridiculous beards and moustaches. For a while I just lay and examined the ceiling.

Then I started to get bored. So I changed position. Then I got bored. So I changed position again. Then I got bored. So I changed position. And so on and so on. By the time someone else had woken up I had turned the other way, sat cross-legged, sat in meditating position, made sock puppets, tied my scarf in a million knots and untangled it, dangled my legs over the side and hummed about seven different songs. When Kili woke up I was sitting upside down on the sofa- my legs were resting on the back, my back was on the seat and my head dangling where feet would usually go- daydreaming. I had been too busy daydreaming to notice the dwarves all wake up one by one and look at me with amused and confused (that rhymes) expressions. In fact I was so busy visiting my imaginary world I didn't notice all the dwarves gathering in the living room and getting ready to leave.

"LASS!" Yelled someone and I opened my eyes.

"Ah! You're all upside down! Has the gravity shifted or something? Why aren't I upside down?" Upside-down Thorin rolled his eyes.

"Hush Bilbo is still asleep!" He hisses and I wince.

"Whoops,"

"What are you doing?" Gloin asked and I grinned at him.

"Expanding my mind world," The dwarves look confused.

"Why are you upside-down?"

"I was bored of being the right way up. Interesting things come to you when you're upside down. Mostly dizziness from extreme amounts of blood in the brain," Once again the dwarves all wore confused expressions. It was then I decided that I would have to explain some basic Science to the dwarves.

"Enough chatter! We have to set off!" Whisper-yelled Thorin and I rolled off the lounge and stood up. The world had started to spin and my stomach churned.

"Remind me never to do mind renovations upside down," I muttered and rubbed pressed my index fingers to my temples.

"Come on lass! Hurry up!" I pulled my hands away from my head and pulled my wellies on. It was warm and sunny outside so I didn't put on my hat, scarf and raincoat. Ori offered me a bag to keep my things in and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Ori!" Balin left a note for Bilbo telling him to meet us at an inn and we set off.

The dwarves chatted cheerily amongst themselves about gold and families and I listened for a while as it was all very interesting.  
"Are we there yet?" I asked.  
"No," replied Gloin. I looked at some trees.  
"These are nice trees. They are very green. I like green. Green is my favourite colour. Do you have a favourite colour?"  
"Who are you talking to lass?" Asked Dwalin and I shrugged.  
"Who's listening? If you were listening I'd be interested to know your favourite colour,"  
"Mine is gold," Proclaimed Bombur and everyone heartily agreed.  
"Well that's no fun. You're all the same! Oh look at that tree that's a very nice tree. It would be fun to climb that tree. Oh look that's a flower it's a nice yellow flower isn't it," I pointed to a patch of bright green grass with lots of little yellow flowers poking through. I wandered off the path to pick some flowers. What I was bored of this walking rubbish. I came back with flowers in my hand and fell into step with Fili and Kili.

"I think these flowers would look fabulous in Thorin's hair don't you?" With a peal of laughter they agreed.

"After all every brooding king has a soft side," Bofur who had been eavesdropping roared with laughter. He then told Bombur and Bifur who laughed as well.

"I'm being totally serious I really think the yellow would bring out his hair and match his dwarfliness well," By now most of the dwarves were listening to what I was saying and were laughing.

"But I don't suppose he'd settle for that. I am Thorin and I am too high and mighty for your pathetic flowers! Burn them they are infecting my dwarfliness!" I'd been too busy mocking Thorin to realise the Company had stopped and everyone was looking at me. I kept walking chattering to myself until I ran into Thorin who was shooting me mother of all death stares. I smiled and waved at him.

"Oh hey Thorin! We were just talking about you! I think some flowers would really freshen up your look! Here," I threw the flowers on his head, "Fabulous. Why have we stooped? Are we here?"

"I am starting to regret bringing you,"

"Are you? That's nice dear. Are we there yet?"

"No," Said Balin and I sighed.

"We've been walking for hours!"

"We have been waking no longer than ten minutes lass," Said Nori giving me an odd look.

"Oh. Look more nice trees! And flowers oooh those ones are purple! Can I pick some?"

"No,"

"Fine. Look a tree! And there's some grass and more flowers! Are we there yet?"

"No," Replied Fili.

"Oh. Walking a kinda boring isn't it. Are you bored?"

"No. We have you to amuse us," Replies Bifur and I frown.

"It's that exploiting?" I got a few blank stares.

"Never mind. I'm bored. Oh look a bird Kili did you see it! Are we there yet?" Needless to say the dwarves were growing quite tired of my endless commentary and annoying questions and were relieved when we got to the inn. The left Dwalin at the door to wait for Bilbo and I patted him on the shoulder wiping away invisible tears.

"We will meet again soon my love!" Dwalin looked quite disturbed and I walked away dramatically only to trip over my feet and bump into Thorin.

"Oh hey Thorin! What's your favourite colour?" He didn't reply. I assumed it was gold. Or black. Maybe he could have been the emo dwarf. I wasn't to know. He just stared at me and kept walking. Thorin and I were tight like that. I fell into step with Dori.

"Where are we going?"

"To get the ponies,"

"Oh of course. I've never ridden a pony. They tried to teach me at a camp once," Dori got a worried expression after I said that. We stop at a stable and get fourteen ponies. Someone pointed out to Thorin that we needed a pony for me. He said it's too expensive.

"That's ok. I'll just ride on the back with one of you!" I said cheerfully and the dwarves a shared equally horrified looks.

"I think we might manage!" Said Oin quickly and they all agreed and scraped together money to buy me a pony. We led the ponies to where Dwalin was standing. There was no sign of Bilbo.


	5. As Magical as a Stick of Celery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava can't ride a horse. Beware the trolls....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've added loads of chapters today, I would like it to be at the same stage as it is over on FF.net. Comments are always welcome.

"Where's Bilbo?" I asked Dwalin. He shrugged.

"He hasn't shown his face yet,"

"I hope he comes! I don't want to have to spend my time with manly dwarves and wizards at least Bilbo has manners," I muttered to myself. The only people who heard were me and Dori. He glared at me. I was too busy glaring back at Dori to notice Bilbo running up the hill and coming to a panting stop. I didn't notice until Dori nudged me. I turned around with a grin.

"Bilbo you made it! You missed our conversation we found flowers that would have looked fabulous in Thorin's hair and we talked about favourite colours. Mine is green. All the dwarves like gold or so they say. Do you have a favourite colour?" I asked as the dwarves set up the ponies. They all mounted and helped Bilbo on the pony. Bilbo's favourite colour was yellow.

"Now would probably be a good time to mention I cannot ride a horse!"

"What?" Exclaimed Thorin and I shrugged sheepishly.

"I can't ride a horse. I'm scared of them. Don't look at me like that! Where I come from we have cars! Horses naturally hate me," I said with a nod.

"You didn't think it important enough to mention before?" Asked Balin

"I did! I told Dori they'd tried to teach me at camp once! Not two minutes ago!" They all turned to look at Dori who nodded sheepishly. It took a while to even get me up on the pony but once I was there it wasn't quite as scary as I initially thought. She was a brown and white horse and her name was Gertrude. I'm not joking it was, I named her myself. Gertrude didn't try to kick me or eat me or throw me off. She was quite a nice pony. Soon Gandalf arrived on a white horse and the ride was merry. The dwarves sang songs of bearded women and heroic heroes.

"What about you then lass? Where are you from if not Middle Earth?" Dwalin asked somewhere in the ride.

"I'm from a magical place called Kent," I answered with a grin. Kent was about as magical as a stick of celery. (Wasn't that a wonderful simile?)

"Where is this Kent?" Nori asked.

"In England,"

"I have not heard of England. Who is king?" Asked a confused Bofur.

"Of course you haven't it's in an alternate world. We have a Queen at the moment. Queen Elizabeth. She's old and a bit rubbish,"

"You dare say such things about your queen?" Gasps Oin and I roll my eyes.

"She doesn't really do much. She just sits about looking old. The parliament makes most decisions,"

"What is a par-li-mant?" Asked Bilbo and I smiled.

"A group of people who run the country. They're led by the Prime Minister who is sort of like a king,"

"Oh. I do not understand," Said Gloin and I patted him on the arm. Well I tried to it was hard to do on a horse.

"That's ok. It's boring anyway," The dwarves sang more songs and I listened to them with a grin. Often they were silly songs about drunken kings or bearded women. It was quite startling how good the dwarves were at singing I had totally judged them and deemed them rubbish at creative things but I was wrong. Their voices all harmonized together. Even Thorin sang. His voice was ridiculously deep. I wanted to record the songs so I could listen to them over and over.

"You should start a boy band! You can be Thorin and Company! And you can tour Middle Earth and I'll be your manager! Wouldn't that be fun!"

"What is a boy band?" Asked Fili.

"A group of boys who have no musical talent and sing lovey dovey songs. Actually maybe you shouldn't be a boy band they suck. Well there are awesome boy bands. But they're not classified boy bands they're just bands made entirely of boys. Like Queen and ACDC. You can be a band like Queen,"

"I do not follow," Said Kili and I sighed.

"Basically I'm saying you could make money from singing. You're good at it," Balin started telling a story about the days of the old. Which most of the dwarves had heard but was very interesting for Bilbo and I.

We passed through many lands. We only stopped riding for meals and to set up camp and sleep. First it was the hobbit-lands where the paths were easy for the ponies and everything was green and homely. There was an inn every now and then and decent people. Then we came to lands where Bilbo said people spoke strangely and sang song he hadn't heard. To me everyone in Middle Earth spoke strangely and sang new songs. Then we crossed into the Lone-lands. There was nothing here; no people no inns. The roads got rough and everything looked sodding miserable. There were creepy haunted castles on some of the hills which I decided to ignore. Everyone was miserable that day because the heavens had opened and fat rain drops began to launch themselves at us like kamikaze bombers. Well almost everyone was miserable. You see I quite enjoy the rain back on Earth (my earth), I used to run around and play in the rain with my friends. And I did quite enjoy the smell of rain in the forest. It had been three weeks and two days since we set out upon our journey and I had done lots of things. I had talked with all of the Company. Unfortunately Balin, Thorin and Gandalf didn't like me much, but they put up with me. I had talked with Fili and Kili the most (they were the youngest and we were quite silly together. I know what you're thinking Ava is never silly she is the epitome of sensibleness), Ori (he was a good drawerer and he was kind)and Bilbo (we had both been pulled out of our normal lives and he had awesome feet). I was still touch and go with the rest of the dwarves. I'd also tried- and failed- to learn the words to some songs, learnt a bit more about riding Gertrude, given everyone else's ponies names, picked flowers and talked- a lot.

Anyway I was sitting thinking about the time my friends Grace, Amelia and I were at school in seventh grade and we could tell it was going to rain so we lay in the middle of the field and watched the clouds roll in and then got absolutely soaked and got in trouble from our English teacher. Then there was another time my brothers and I were on the trampoline when it started to rain and mum let us keep bouncing in the rain. And then there was a time when we were on a bike ride and it started pouring.

"What are you smiling at Miss Ava?" Asked Bilbo who looked positively miserable. They'd started calling me Miss Ava when I'd requested they stop calling me lass. I'd asked them to call me Ava because that was my name but we were getting there.

"I love the rain it brings back memories. It rains a lot back home,"

"What sorts of memories?" Asked Ori. No one else was talking or singing so I think they were a little bored.

"Well there was this one time at school when we saw big dark clouds coming so we lay down in the field and watched them roll over. The thunder was really loud and the lightning was brilliant. We stayed out in the rain and got absolutely drenched and they called everyone inside and we got in massive trouble from our teacher. Which is totally unfair because we liked the wet but apparently it's immature for a thirteen year old to play in the rain. So I told my teacher to sod off and I got in a lot of trouble," This made a couple of the dwarves laugh and they started telling stories about when they were kids which made me laugh.

The sky had begun to grow dark which mean beyond the clouds the sun was starting to set. We were walking into a deep valley with a river at the bottom. The wind had started to pick up and flyaway curls blew around my face. The river at the bottom was full and rushing quickly, luckily there was an old stone bridge. The sun was tucked far under the horizon by the time we crossed. When Thorin stopped and muttered something about supper and finding a dry place to sleep I fell off my horse gratefully. My legs were sore from Gertrude bumping about and I was starving. It was then that someone pointed out Gandalf was missing.

"Just when a wizard would have been most useful, too," Groaned Dori and Nori and I agreed. I had been meaning to talk to Gandalf. I'd been in this world for suspiciously long. I hadn't seen any doors. In the end we decided to camp where we were. We moved the stuff to under a cluster of trees which was much drier but cold raindrops fell off the leaves and in annoying places like down your neck. And we couldn't even light a fire. Everything was too wet. Then Oliver (one of the ponies I'd named after my oldest brother) bolted into the river taking a lot of supplies with him. Fili and Kili nearly drowned trying to get him out and all the parcels and bags were washed away. Just our luck most of the parcels and bags contained food so there was little to eat. Oin and Gloin were arguing about the fire and Bilbo looked miserable. I was just deciding that adventures are not as fun as they first seem when Balin cried that he could see a light. We all looked through the darkness and saw the faint glow of fire or torches. Everyone stared for a bit then began to argue about what to do. I inputted helpfully into the conversation by pointing out that in horror movies people who checked out the light usually died. My reference flew right over everyone's heads. As did the rain which had begun to hammer down even heavier.

I was too busy looking around for the sign of a door to notice the dwarves and Bilbo had decided to go after the light. When I did finally realise I couldn't see anyone. Huffing at being left behind I followed the light. I walked until I ran into the back of a dwarf who yelped in surprise and everyone hissed at is to be quiet.

"Sorry Bofur," I whispered.

"Hush, Miss Ava," Then all the dwarves and I stopped when we heard a loud commotion. Balin went to investigate. We still heard the fight but Balin did not return. One by one everyone crept off to see what was happening. I would have been perfectly happy staying put and hiding from the noises but Thorin dragged me with him. He dragged me into an empty clearing. The fire was burning and abandoned pots were lying on the floor.

"What's all this trouble? Who has been knocking my people about?" Bilbo informed us from behind a tree that there were trolls. At which I yelped and ran to hide behind a tree. Only to have my head covered by a smelly sack. I kicked and struggled but to no avail.


	6. Odd Conversations and a Much Needed Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company reaches Rivendell and Ava finally gets a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon we will be getting more interesting interaction with Ava and the Company. I promise.

_Only to have my head covered by a smelly sack. I kicked and struggled but to no avail._

I stopped struggling when I was dropped on the floor and listened to loud howls and grunts. Thorin was kicking troll arse. Until the sounds of Thorin kicking troll arse ceased. Thorin had been captured too. We were in a right pickle the dwarves and I in bloody sacks and Bilbo hiding in the tree far too frightened to do anything. The trolls had begun arguing about how to cook us until Gandalf had pretended to be a troll and said something rude which made the trolls start to argue again. By the time they had decided they were going to sit on us and boil us a mighty voice bellowed.

"Dawn will take you all, and stone be to you!" It was Gandalf the trolls yelped and then there was no sound. I heard the sounds of grumpy dwarves being cut from their sacks. Naturally I wasn't cut out until Ori remembered I even existed.

"Um Miss Ava is still in a sack," They cut me out and I gasped a breath of fresh hair.

"Oh thank god that sack was really smelly! I'm glad we didn't get roasted! Oh would you look at these lovely statues! When did they arrive?" I asked looking at the statues of huge trolls.

"Those are the trolls," Said Thorin with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh that's a tad embarrassing; we were put in sacks by stone trolls. Maybe we'll just ignore that story," I said with a frown.

"Trolls turn to stone if they get caught in the sun," Bombur explained to me.

"You know that makes much more sense. Well done Gandalf. We would have been squished and boiled! Now what were we saying about troll caves? I think Bilbo has something," Everyone turned to Bilbo who was holding up a key. Apparently they had tried to open the door a zillion times without the key which made me laugh, but everyone else was just cross Bilbo hadn't told them earlier. Gandalf grabbed the key from Bilbo and slotted it into the lock. With one big push the stone door swung open. Everyone stepped inside.

"Pong-whiffy! Golly that stinks! Oh the rotting bones yeah that would do it. But hey there's food and clothes and pointy shiny things, it's like a troll supermarket!"

"You've lost us there lass," Nori told me.

"Never mind. Of course you two pick the shiny jewelled ones!" I said as I looked at Thorin and Gandalf's swords. All in all we got some food- heaven knows we needed it- coins, weapons and a barrel of ale. Everyone sat down and begun to eat. We had cheese, bread, bacon and plenty of ale. And then we slept. Even I stopped talking and feel asleep quickly after the day's stress. When everyone was awake we took the pots of gold and buried them. Except for Thorin. HE just sat down. Lazy bugger. I told him I thought he was a lazy bugger. He didn't care. When we'd finished we all mounted our horses and started riding again.

"Where did you go to if I may ask?" Thorin asked Gandalf as we were riding.

"To look ahead," Gandalf answered not un-cryptically.

"And what brought you back in the nick of time?"

"Looking behind," He said.

"Exactly!" Said Thorin. Although here he used in a no duh kind of way, "but could you be more plain?" Gandalf tells everyone he was spying on the road ahead and it was going to get difficult.

"I had not gone very far, however, when I met some friends of mine from Rivendell?"

"Where's that?" Bilbo and I asked at the same time.

"JINX!" I yelled. The dwarves and Gandalf gave me blank stares. They all turned around in their saddles just to stare at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't interrupt lass," Gandalf scolded.

"For the seven millionth four thousand and sixty seventh time call me Ava. And Bilbo interrupted too,"

"Indeed," Said Gandalf, "but he is not as bothersome as you," The dwarves Bilbo and Gandalf all chuckled. And I huffed.

"I doubt we have called you by another name seven million four thousand and sixty six times," Said Thorin.

"Shut up. I was exaggerating to prove my annoyance," The Company all chuckled again. I huffed again. Gandalf finished his story and Thorin thanked him. Everyone else agreed and said their thanks. I was too busy sulking to add my thanks. My sulking was stopped when I saw a pretty blue bird.

"Ooh did you see that bird! It was all blue and pretty!" I exclaimed and I almost heard the Company silently groan. I grinned to myself. I was back in business.

The next weeks travels no one told any stories or sang. They barely even spoke. Except, of course, for me. I chattered away the entire time. It would take a whole other book to tell you all the things I said but here are some snippets.

"Oh look it's a tree! I didn't know there were trees growing around here! Did you?" The Company muttered their answers knowing I wouldn't give up until they complied.

"Miss White have you knocked your head? There have been many trees on our journey," Oin said more than a little confused.

"Ava. And that was sarcasm," I then spent a good half hour teaching the dwarves about sarcasm and another half hour about how to recognise and practise it.

"Are we there yet?"

"Hey Balin?"

"Aye?"

"I'm bored,"

"Oh. Look there's a tree,"

"There are lots of trees,"

"Yes aren't they exciting?"

"No,"

"Oh,"

"Are we there yet?"

"Look at the flowers can I pick some?" I exclaimed.

"No." Said Thorin.

"But they're so pre-"

"No."

"But Thorin they would look fabulous in you-"

"No."

"Fine!" I huffed and the Company all laughed. I huffed again.

"Are we there yet?"

"Hey Kili?"

"Yes?"

"I'm bored," Everyone groaned when I said that.

"Oh,"

"Oh indeed. What can I do?"

"Do you know any songs?" Everyone groaned again.

"What a brilliant idea!" I exclaimed and launched into a song I used to sing on hikes to annoy my family.

"I've got a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves!" Needless to say no one appreciated my wonderful (cough cough) singing.

"Are we there yet?"

"Hey Thorin," He didn't answer. By then the Company had figured out it was better to just ignore me.

"Hey Thorin," Nothing.

"Hey hey hey Thorin?" Nada.

"Hey Thorin? Thorin. Thoooooorin?" Silence.

"Hey Thorin? Bifur Bifur Bifur Guess what? Hey Bilbo? Bilbooooo, Guess what? Gandalf! Hey Gandalf, guess what? Ori? Ori hey Ori guess what? Nori, guess what? Dori hey Dori guess what? Kili guess what? Guess what, Fili? Hey Bombur? Guess what, Bombur? Bofur Booofur guess what? Oin you'll never guess what! Oiiiiin! Gloiiiiiin! Gloin Gloin Gloin guess what? It's Baaaaalin! Guess what, Balin? Dwalin Dwalin it's Dwalin guess what Dwalin?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled bored of my antics.

"I'm bored," I said and everyone was ready to murder me.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" The entire Company yelled.

"Calm your farm!" I yelled back.

"I swore she said she was leaving soon," Thorin said to Balin.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to, Miss White," Said Balin and I poked my tongue out at him.

"Look I'm just waiting for the door your Dwarfliness. I'm stuck here until the door comes. Unless you can build a device that crosses to other dimensions,"

One day we were just riding along, I was sulking because Thorin had told me to shut up and quit nagging, when Gandalf stopped.

"Here it is at last!" Called he and we all gathered around him and looked down into the valley. We could hear a river gurgling at the bottom; the air smelled of trees and the sun was shining. I remember feeling elated that day. The path to Rivendell was steep and zig-zagged and a very big secret.

"Mmm it smells like Christmas!" I cried, the air was thick with the scent of pine-trees, "And it's getting warmer!" Everyone was too busy just being happy to tease me or wonder what Christmas was and why it smelled like trees. The trees changed, I pointed this out to everyone, and soon we came to an open stretch not far from the stream. Bilbo and I looked up at the stars amazed. I yelped in surprise when the sound of listing voices floated over the air. They were singing silly songs about us, mostly nonsense, but they made me grin anyway. Thorin and most of the dwarves were glaring and Gandalf explained to me the nature of Dwarves and Elves relationship. They didn't get on well. A tall man with dark hair and pointed ears bowed to Thorin and Gandalf.

"Welcome to the valley!" He said and I was holding back a giggle. He had to most ridiculous eyebrows and completely flawless face and clear eyes. It was comical how perfect they were. While I was busy discovering elves Thorin had decided we would go straight to the house and have supper. Even though I was tired and hungry I would have liked to stay and sing with the elves, but there was no arguing with Thorin and his dwarfliness. We got off our ponies and followed Derek the elf, he hadn't told us his name, I was later to find out it was Lindir Elrond's right hand man or rather elf. Soon we came to a bridge which was very ticket and we had to go one at a time convincing our ponies to come. Elves lit their lanterns and made teasing comments about beards and weight which wasn't entirely helpful and I could see why he dwarves disliked the elves. This continued until Gandalf told them to go away.

The master if the house was Lord Elrond and he had funny eyebrows too. I said that to Fili and Kili and we giggled like schoolgirls together. Until of course we realised that Lord Elrond had heard us and was raising the eyebrows in question.

"And who might this be?" He asked and looked down on me and I smiled up at him as nicely as I could.

"I'm Ava Hughes. You have a nice tiara. And your house is really cool," he looked down at me then up at Gandalf. Gandalf mouthed something I couldn't understand and Elrond turned back to me with a smile.

"I understand you are not from this world?"

"Nope. I'm just waiting for the door," Elrond nodded gracefully and lead us to a stable. I gave my pony to the stable hand with a glare.

"You look after my Gertrude Mr," I told him and he smiled at me. I glared at him. Elrond lead us to a balcony/ plaza sort of place where two tables were set up. There was a big persons table and then there was one for dwarves hobbits and short human girls. Dinner was laid on the tables and much to the dwarves disgust it was salads and vegetables and little meat. I made myself a salad and chewed happily. Everyone was far too tried to converse and when we had eaten dinner my eyelids were growing heavy. The elves insisted that I have a room to myself because it wasn't proper to share with men, which made me snort because I'd been travelling with these men for almost a month and they'd seen me soaked with rain and dribbling in my sleep. They agreed to let me have a room near the dwarves and Bilbo's rooms but still I was separate.

A she-elf came and helped me bathe or at least tried to I had assured her multiple times I was capable of doing these things myself. Now I wasn't, and I'm still not, overly fussed with how I look but man did I need a bath. My entire body was covered with sweat and dirt, my skin was covered in scratches and bruises, my red curls had tangled themselves into a huge knot and a foul odour was emitting from my armpits. My clothes weren't in any better state; my jeans and shirt had several large holes (and many tiny), the tips of my wellies were scuffed, my beanie couldn't be classified as a hat anymore and my scarf was ruined- not to mention everything was covered in dirt sweat and rain. With one last check to see I could manage on my own she whisked out of the room my ruined and dirty clothes in her hand. She left me a nightgown made for elves.

I sank into the hot bath with a loud sigh. Humming to myself I set about washing away all the dirt and untangling my hair. I'm not quite sure how long it took I couldn't find a clock in my room. When I was done I stepped out of the bath feeling pleasantly tired and cleaner than I'd felt in weeks. Whilst in the bath I'd examined my scrapes and bruises and found some shockers. On my left hip was an ugly green and purple bruise from when I fell off Gertrude, there was a cut running from my wrist to my elbow from a particularly spikey bush, a deep cut above my eyebrow and countless other 'injuries' I acquired from my clumsiness. After I'd put on the nightie which was far too big for me, I had to roll up the sleeves four times and it trailed on the floor, I climbed into bed and fell asleep with no trouble at all.


	7. Teaching Elves to Fist Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory palaces, hanging upside down and pleasant surprises (not).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear thoughts and opinions (don't all writers) especially if you can find a problem. I don't care if it's spelling or grammar or sentence structure or plot confusion, please tell me!
> 
> The Method of Loci (or Memory Palace) is a real concept invented by the Ancient Greeks. Basically human brains remember places better than information so you use places to help you remember information. If anyone watches BBC Sherlock, Sherlock uses the Method of Loci that's what his 'Mind Palace' is. Currently I'm working on creating my own and it's actually going swimmingly, I can remember loads.

I woke up to a pleasant surprise the next morning. By pleasant I was totally kidding.

"Bother drat blast damn bloody hell darn flip!" I exclaimed and continued my string of made up profanities looking desperately around for a shirt or towel or something! A cramp shot through my stomach and I curled my legs up to my chest breathing deeply. It was going to happen sooner or later, I suppose, I'm lucky we're in Rivendell actually because at least I can find she-elf to talk to. It hadn't really occurred to me what I'd do when my time of the month came in Middle Earth. The dwarves and Bilbo all burst into my room in varying states of undress. Hair was flopped in faces and trousers were askew. Everything was a bit awkward because everyone was in their jim-jams and were a little embarrassed.

"We heard yells!" Exclaimed Thorin and I tried to smile, it was nice they thought of saving me. Not that I wanted them to think of me as a damsel in distress but seriously they all burst in here, they meant well.

"Miss Ava are you ok?" Ori asks and I glare at him.

"Um no not exactly does anyone have a rag they don't mind never seeing again?" I asked through clenched teeth and the men looked confused.

"Why?" Bifur asked a little suspicious. I really hoped I wouldn't have to spell it out for them. Thankfully a she-elf came bursting into the room took one look at the situation and laughed out loud. She then shooed the protesting dwarves and hobbit out of my room. I blushed and explained my situation and with another tinkling laugh she swept out of the room. When she came back she ran a bath for me and found a solution to my problem. She showed me how to use it and told me it should last all day which I thought was absolutely amazing and needed to be invented back on my earth. I did feel a bit awkward having someone do all these things for me but, honestly, I was grateful for the help. After I got into the bath to wash off she went to find me something to wear as my old clothes were apparently inappropriate. She was back in the room before I knew it my socks, wellies and patched up jeans in hand along with a purple tunic I didn't recognise.

"You are short compared to other men," The elf observed and I nodded.

"I'm shorter than two of the dwarves and they won't let me forget it. 'A lass from mankind shorter than a dwarf! Whoever here if such a thing!'" I said in my best dwarf voice and the she-elf laughed.

"You know you've helped my do so many thing and I don't even know your name!" I cried. With another light-hearted laugh she introduced her-self. Now I would love to write her name in its full glory but I had serious issues saying it, let alone spelling it.

"Yeah I'm going to sound like I'm drunk if I try to say that. You wouldn't mind terribly if I called you Ellie for short?" I asked hopefully and she agreed.

"Brilliant," I then help up my fist for a bump, forgetting where I was. She looked from my fist to my face and back again, confused.

"Of course! No fist bumps in middle-earth!" I taught Ellie how to fist-bump and she caught on quickly.

"You have strange customs, Ava Hughes. Pray where do you hail from?" It took me a while to figure out that she had asked where I came from but when it clicked I grinned.

"A land far away called Kent,"

"Does everyone in Kent have customs strange like this fist-bump you showed me?" She asked as I dried myself off behind a screen. I pulled the purple tunic over my head and stepped out from behind the screen. The she-elf tried to stifle a giggle at my appearance. I was practically swimming in the tunic- the end was dragging slightly on the floor and the sleeves were way too long.

"Yeah I suppose we do. Could you please help me?" I asked and held out my arms hopelessly.

Are you not lonely travelling by yourself?" Ellie asked as she finished rolling up the left sleeve and moved to the right.

"Yeah you could say that. I miss my family and friends a bit but travelling with the Company is almost like being home. Well you know if back home had dwarves and hobbits and magic and dragons and stuff. But the dwarves often act like my brothers do and they're fun like my friends and Gandalf is almost like a father and Bilbo is a friend already," I said mostly talking to myself but Ellie listened anyway.

"Is travelling with ill-mannered and smelly dwarves as painful as it sounds to be?" She asked and I laughed.

"No, not really. Yeah sure their table manners need attention and they're quite and unruly bunch but I'm willing to be they're all sweet hearts under their rough dwarfly smelly shells. I haven't really known them long enough to have deep conversation but if we ever meet again Ellie I shall tell you more," Ellie had finished adjusting the sleeves so I wasn't flapping about like a bird and she stood up.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. My thanks was extended to helping me with my issue and running the bath too. Ellie smiled down at me- she was far taller and much more graceful than me- and picked up a tight curl with her finger to inspect it.

"Don't even try we'll be here for hours trying to tame it, I'd rather leave it free while I'm not in danger of it being tangled with twigs or grabbed by trolls,"

"Are you sure?" Asked Ellie and I nodded.

"All I would like now is some breakfast," as if on cue my stomach had rumbled right then and Ellie had laughed her graceful laughs and led me to where the dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf and Elrond were having breakfast.

"Thanks Ellie!" I said with a grin and waved at her before she left.

"Good morning everybody!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Ah Miss Hughes, I trust you slept well?" Elrond asked and I nodded.

"It was nice to sleep in a bed. I made friends with an elf her name is Ellie and she helped me do lots of stuff she even found me his to wear, though we did our best it's far too big," I held out my arms to demonstrate this point. Gandalf and Elrond exchanged looks and spoke to one another in another language that I assumed was Elvish, which I helpfully translated for Fili and Kili who were the closest dwarves.

"Perhaps it was not the chicken-noodle soup but the potato instead," said Gandalf. Elrond shook his head slightly.

"No it has nothing to do with the fire. George was only a baby llama,"

"But surely the Llama federation has banned rebellious crisps and outlawed unicorns," Said Gandalf with a chuckle. The corners of Elrond's mouth twitched slightly. In case you hadn't guessed I actually had no idea what they were saying but Fili and Kili thought my translation was amusing. I sat down with the dwarves and ate some bread with a sweet condiment that vaguely resembled apricot jam. Thinking about jam brought back memories of my short visit to the hand-walking dimension where I had nearly thrown jam at the police and I grinned to myself.

"What was all the fuss about earlier, lass?" Dwalin asked and the other dwarves and Bilbo all looked at me expectantly.

"It was nothing, just, um, girl issues," I answered my face turning a little pink. Apparently they had all been warned about asking after girl issues and no one said any more on the matter. After breakfast Elrond said we could do whatever we pleased and I decided I should like to explore Rivendell. Two hours later found me standing in an open hallway thing to remember which ornate doorway I had come through.

"What are you doing Miss Ava?" Asked a voice and I jumped out of my skin. It took me a while to figure out who was standing before me. First I had to figure out which gender they were elves both male and female had long dark hair and pale skin and delicate bond structure so it was hard to tell genders apart let alone people. Eventually I figured out it was Elrond's second hand man-or rather elf- Lindir.

"Oh hey Lindir! You scared me! I was just looking at this wall, it's a nice wall isn't it?" I was far too stubborn to admit I was lost and Lindir looked as if he didn't know whether to smile or frown.

"Indeed. Pray, are you lost?"

"Me? Lost? Never!" To prove my point I started walking down the hallway with purpose.

"Where are you going?" He called after me and I could hear the amusement in his tone. I spun back around.

"Ok so maybe I'm a tiny bit lost," I said and grinned despite the blush that crawled up my cheeks. He laughed and asked where I wanted to go.

"I have no idea! This entire place is so cool I could stay here and explore forever! I'd like to somewhere outside though… Do you have gardens?"

"Indeed,"

"Could you please take me to the gardens?" Lindir nodded and I chattered away happily as he led me to the gardens. We came to a stop in front of a flat grassy plain with a huge stone fountain in the middle. Paved footpaths criss-crossed through the grass and trees of all shapes and sizes lined the area. One of the paths broke into stone stairs which disappeared into more trees and bushes. Flowers were in bloom and birds were chirping in the breezy spring morning.

"Wow! This is so pretty! I could sit out here forever! Well not forever I'd get hungry and stuff but it really is brilliant! How do you keep your grass so green? I suppose that'd be some elf magic. Thanks for bringing me!" Lindir was terribly busy being Elrond's right hand man and informed me he had to go. I stood in the warm sunshine for a bit until my feet felt a bit damp. Upon looking down I discovered that I didn't have any shoes on and the few from the morning was soaking through my ever present socks. I took my socks of and balled them, my bare feet now subjected to the tickle-y damp grass.

For a moment I just stood breathing in the wonderful smell of trees and outdoors until I got bored, then I followed the path that broke into steps. I jumped up the stairs one by one until I came to an old stone bridge. Underneath a river was rushing and gurgling over pebbles. My gaze followed the river until I reached a large cliff which water was tumbling off quickly and splashing into the river. The spray from the waterfall formed little rainbows and I took a mental photograph and stored it inside my mind.

Then I followed the path back to the grass where I proceeded to look for a sturdy tree. Eventually I found a strong oak with branches low enough for me to clamber onto and I did just that. I climbed I to next branch across which was higher than the one I was on before. From my perch I could see on top of the lacing looking over the gardens. I spent a while inspecting everything from higher up until that became dull and I started humming to myself as I hooked my legs over the beach and hung upside down. After giggling at the disorientated world I continued humming and thought a little about home and how much I missed my family and friends.

"What are you doing lass?" A voice near my ear asked while I was deep in my mind. With a yelp I opened my eyes to find thirteen dwarves staring at me. Their heads were on the same level as mine and I grinned.

"I'm hanging upside down from a tree, honestly, you could've figured that out without asking me, it's not rocket science!"

"We are aware that you're hanging upside down from a tree but why?" Bombur asked and I shrugged

"Why not? I was bored and this tree looked fun to climb," I maneuvered myself so I was sitting I top of the branch and my head began to spin.

"Bother! Stupid gravity!" I muttered as I rubbed my temples until the dizziness faded. Then I climbed down from the tree and joined the dwarves the right way up.

"Are you guys always together? Don't you ever get bored if each other?" I asked and tried to jump and reach a branch above me.

"We were training this morning," Dwalin explained and I nodded.

"Where are your shoes miss?" Bombur asked looking down at my bare feet. I wiggled my toes.

"In my room. I was wearing socks before but I'd like to be bare foot while the ground isn't rocky and uneven. Well if you're looking for some fun I'll be around here!" I exclaimed and skipped off to settle myself down in the grass and file some memories. I'd come across this method in eighth grade called the method of loci or memory place which basically harnesses the fact that our brains remember places better than information. So you create your 'palace' and remember things by association. It grows bigger the more things you need to remember and occasionally I 'delete' things to make more room. Anyway I settled myself down and entered my memory place to file all the things I'd learnt about Middle Earth in the last few days- usually I would do I every night but in the last couple of days I'd been too tired.

I'm not entirely sure how long I spent in my memory palace but when I opened my eyes the sun was just beginning to sink behind the mountains and valleys. I stood up and stretched my legs only to discover I'd developed a bad case of pins and needles. Carefully and slowly I walked to the fountain to get my socks, wincing every time I put my foot down. By the time I'd reached the safe place I'd left my socks my pins and needles had gone and my circulation was back to normal. I had just bent over to pick up my socks when all of a sudden I was sopping wet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading fell free to leave a comment.


End file.
